threadsofupheavalfandomcom-20200213-history
Averbay
The Kingdom of Averbay is one of the ten realms of the continent of Erinthos, and is renowned as being one of the major naval kingdoms of Erinthos (the others being Konisc, Aeros and Erandithiros). Averbay is recorded to be 450 miles from its western-most point to its eastern-most point and its population is approximately 78,200. Averbay is currently ruled by King Doreneus I, who ascended to the throne in 1402. History Reign of House Asanos In 887 (Year of the New Dawn), the first Asanos king came to the throne. He was Dorecus I, son of Arcus the Wise from the Kingdom of Bavorin in Tordevos. Dorecus founded the kingdom of Averbay and named it after the great bay where the Esarnal Peninsula (And in turn, Nartelon and Averbay) lay north of. House Asanos reigned as the dynasty of Averbay for 315 years. Its last king, King Doran I, was heavily unpopular with the people. He was crowned king in 1193 following the great plague of which devastated the realm. But 2 years after his coronation a rebelion was staged against him lead by Count Oros Taradoc of Tarkhis Moor. It saw the County Alliance being formed and soon after the Averbain Civil War began. The war saw several battles and saw the destruction of the capital city of Illcarter. The kingdoms of Nartelon and Esaj'Norus supported different sides of the conflict, and were ultimately drawn into combat. The war ended with the Battle of Black Moor where both the king himself and Oros Taradoc were slain, leaving the throne to be finally secured by Count Marcius Casril of Oriston creating the Casril dynasty. Reign of House Casril In 1202 (Year of the New Dawn), Marcius Casril was crowned king of Averbay and all her dominions (which were currently limited to Jayt Island and small regions of northern Tordevos). It was around this time that the capital was moved from Narlham to Tarkhis. The kingdom was ruled peacefully by both him and his son Lucius, but during the reign of Dorecus II Averbay saw war against both her traditional enemy, Nartelon, and Esaj'Norus, who in the past has proved as her greatest ally. The wars lasted many years and Dorecus saw his end during the Battle of Katschi in 1309, where he was slain by several Esaj knights. After Dorecus' death, his son Coracus I, later known as Coracus the Great, soon gained victory in Esaj'Norus after the Siege of Ansalmis in 1314 and signed a treaty with Nartelon. Coracus also built the city of Daris Point that became the capital of Averbay. The kingdom remained at peace with her surrounding realms until the reign of Areneus II, who declared war again with Nartelon in 1397 and waged a successful campaign in its lands until his death in 1402. Territories, vassals and provinces Kings of Averbay Asanos Dynasty Casril Dynasty Settlements in Averbay Averbay is home to many towns and villages that are governed by lords and counts. Some remain relatively untouched by the politics in the land while others are directly effected by them. * Arnham, Tarkhis Moor * Caeys, Cortshire * Cestfield, Daris Point * Chapfield, West Koris * Daris Point, Daris Point * Eranton, Black Moor * Hawkstowe, Tarkhis Moor * Horkan, East Koris * Ilpston, Ilptare * Narlham, Narshol * Oriston, Oriston * Ramaford, Cortshire * St Harold-upon-Garis, Tamshire * Tamwall, Tamshire * Tarkhis, Tarkhis Moor * Valham, Tamshire Natural Locations *River Barnat *Black Moor *Clevewood *River Darnun *Gareg Mountains *River Garis *Jayt Island *Larfol Forest *River Rama *River Rovain *River Snar *Tamshire Dales *Tarkhis Moor Category:Kingdoms